A Peculiar Promise
by jennybenny2845
Summary: An agreement reunites the Lestranges after the fall of The Dark Lord. Can they survive life on the run?
1. Chapter 1

_If I had one wish, I would wish for you. _

_For you to feel what I feel, see what I saw, try the way I tried. _

_But most of all, to regret the way you threw us away and to give us another chance. _

_- Unknown_

Rodolphus Lestrange sighed contentedly as his calloused fingertips toyed with the frayed black string that hung from his neck. He leaned back allowing his body to sink into the soft leather of his worn couch. He placed his hands behind his head and kicked out his long legs, resting them atop an ottoman. He raised his wine glass and gave it a twirl. The dark red liquid swirling around the glass captivated him. He rose it to his lips and took a whiff of the delectable aroma before taking a sip. His tongue darted forward capturing an excess drop on his bottom lip. _I cannot believe it's been a year_. He closed his eyes embracing the warmth of his roaring fireplace.

_Rodolphus steadied his broomstick inching it closer to the person he believed was Harry Potter. He perched on the broomstick, his arms around his niece's waist, oblivious to his looming presence. His wand slid down his arm into his waiting hand. A curse formed on his lips as he began to flick his wand in Harry's direction. A red light from the tip of Nymphadora's wand got to him first. Her curse hit him square in the chest and he rolled off his broomstick. By the grace of Merlin, he managed not to fall immediately. His fingertips curled around the broomstick as he tried to get himself upright. He grimaced watching the wind carry his wand away. Seconds later, his aching muscles could no longer support his weight. He closed his eyes, let go of the broomstick and cast a silent Arresto Momentum. On his descent, he tugged on the black string tied around his neck._

_ "Master? Master Rodolphus?" a faint, high-pitched voice called out to him. A wave of relief hit him as he stared into the large eyes of his ever-loyal house elf, Trip. Tears trickled down Trip's face as he watched his master slowly come back to life. He wrapped his arms around the bruised and broken man and apparated him to safety._

_ Trip, being exceptionally skilled in the Healing Arts, nursed his master back to health in three days. Rodolphus, pleased with his elf's work, had not felt more alive. He relished in the elf's care letting no morsel of food he prepared or caring touch he bestowed go to waste. It went without saying that it had been years since anyone took care of Rodolphus so thoroughly. He vowed to repay Trip for his loyalty and generosity. In the coming days, the pair transformed the dilapidated Lestrange Manor back to its original, glorious state._

_ Upon further reflection, Rodolphus decided to embrace his Slytherin roots and do what was best for him. He decided that he would stay in hiding in his newly renovated unplottable manor. Furthermore, he no longer wished to execute the Dark Lord's bidding and serve under his command. His association with the man only brought him more harm than good. His loyalty earned him nothing… nothing but a lengthy stint in Azkaban where the Dementors fed on whatever was left of his shattered soul. The Dark Lord took everything from him – his innocence, his sense, his passion and most importantly, his wife. Besides, everyone assumed he had died. The Order would, no doubt, count him as one of their kills. No one would come looking for him either. Neither the Dark Lord nor his wife cared enough to look for his body. He was sure of that._

_ And so, Rodolphus spent the next year in his manor living a quiet and comfortable life. A part of him felt a bit guilty that he hadn't participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. But, in the end, he valued his life and freedom more. He combed through the names of the dead published in the Daily Prophet the following day to see what had happened to the two he cared about the most. Rabastan was among the missing. Part of him hoped that his beloved younger brother had survived and was safe somewhere. His wife had died at the hands of the Weasley matriarch. A few chuckles escaped him as he pondered the irony of the situation. A moment later, he was overcome with tears, which he continued to shed as the evening passed. He could not fathom why he cried so hard for a woman who did not care for him at all. Alas, that was the downside of love._

Rodolphus opened his eyes, refreshed from his nap. He extinguished the light from the fireplace with the flick of his wand. His stomach growled and he made his way to the kitchen. He gave Trip a much-needed night off since he wanted to prepare his own dinner. He picked up cooking quickly and enjoyed the warmth and homey feel of his kitchen. He glided around opening various cupboards and drawers with ease as he set out the ingredients and tools to prepare his meal. Tonight he'd prepare her favorite meal, a meal he so longed to prepare for her if she would have let him.

An hour later, Rodolphus sighed and licked his lips as he inhaled the aroma of the meal before him, which consisted of a baby roasted chicken over a bed of mixed vegetables. A dark chocolate pot de crème with a dollop of crème fraîche awaited him for dessert. It was a simple yet succulent meal. He took a bite of the chicken, cooked perfectly with a crispy skin and a tender, juicy inside. A small moan escaped his parted lips. As he ate, he gave into another wistful fantasy that he harbored about the life he so desperately wanted.

He'd be seated at the same table. The same meal would grace the ebony tabletop. However, he'd have a family beside him. His wife, his darling Bella, would love him as much as he loved her, if not more. She'd bore him two children, a son first then a daughter. Like her, they'd be named after the brightest stars. They'd dote upon their children providing them with everything and anything they could ever want. Their children would love them deeply in return. He smiled envisioning their barking dog, a big black lab. He too would be named after the stars. He'd sit at their feet whimpering and begging for scraps from their meal. Of course, Rodolphus would slip him a few pieces of chicken. After all, their loyal guard dog deserved reward for keeping them safe. Sure, Bella claimed to detest dogs, calling them feral beasts, but he'd show her otherwise and she'd eventually come around.

A clap of thunder startled him and he almost fell off his chair. He looked out the small window above the sink. Several jagged lightning bolts filled the night sky. Lightening bolts. He briefly wondered how Mr. Potter had fared in the past year. He gave the boy credit for finally banishing the Dark Lord. He rose his glass of wine to his lips in a silent toast. He was so enthralled by the spectacular thunderstorm that he did not hear the front door open.

The door slammed shut. He jumped out of his seat. Only Rabastan and Bellatrix had access to the manor. A huge smile erupted on his face as he realized his brother was home. He poured a glass of wine and raced into the living room.

"Rabastan!" he cried as he entered the room. His mouth dropped open and the wine glass fell to the ground staining the cream-colored rug.

"Bella?" he whispered, his eyes widening at the sight of his estranged wife standing in the entryway. Her black dress, tattered and soiled, clung to her extremely emaciated frame. Cuts, burns and bruises decorated her once perfect pale skin. A set of teeth marks on her exposed long, left leg alarmed him. Her unruly ebony curls stuck to the sides of her pale face. Tears spilled from her dark eyes. He pretended that the tears were raindrops. His beautiful warrior never cried.

She opened her mouth and moved her lips, but no sound escaped. She passed out and fell to the floor with a hard thud.

He crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. His trembling fingertips touched her neck feeling for her pulse. He sighed, thankful to have found it beating very faintly. He snapped his fingers and shouted for her house elf, Dolly. Dolly immediately appeared at his side, tears springing to her eyes upon seeing her long-lost mistress in his arms. He extended his hand to the elf and apparated them to the master bathroom.

He hoisted Bellatrix upright keeping his hands wrapped around her upper arms if she swayed. Dolly carefully removed each tattered piece of clothing. She tended to Bellatrix's bruises, breaks and burns. Rodolphus cast a diagnostic charm to assess her internal injuries, of which there were many. He sent Dolly away to fetch the proper potions and to prepare the master bedroom for her recovery. The elf scampered away, turning around once to cast a glance at her mistress.

Rodolphus knew that he should have tasked Dolly with bathing Bellatrix. However, he gave into his temptation. Besides, she could not harm him in her weak state. He levitated her over the bathtub as he fumbled with the temperature setting it to her preference. He filled the tub with her favorite lavender soap and gently lowered her.

Bellatrix hissed loudly as the hot water touched her soiled skin. Rodolphus flinched immediately regretting his decision. He briefly thought to leave the room. Bellatrix's head fell forward. He secured her messy curls and tied them in a bun at the top of her head. He could count each vertebra protruding out of her bony spine. Scars from brutal lashings administered by the Dark Lord for her failure to fulfill certain tasks covered her lower back. He frowned recalling how she wore the scars with pride, as if it was an honor to bear his lashings.

He summoned a small stool and took a seat behind her. He dipped a washcloth into the warm water and began to rub the dirt and grime off her body. He washed and wiped for what seemed like ages. She remained still, her chest rising and falling in steady intervals. Her pale skin, now pink, appeared before him. Her emaciated figure alarmed him. She had always been slender, but this was something else. He wondered when she had last eaten. However, he didn't want to feed her too much too soon for fear her body would reject the nutrients.

_Oh no... her front!_ Once again, he knew he should summon Dolly to complete the task for him. But, he gave into his temptation. He took a seat at the edge of the tub, rolled up his trouser legs and put his feet in. He leaned forward pulling a leg toward him. He proceeded to wash her limbs before attending to her chest, which remained voluptuous despite her time on the run.

He shifted his hips away from her view surprised at how she still aroused him despite her state. He dipped the washcloth in the water and ran it over her breasts. He used the cloth to move her bird skull pendent so he could wash the skin between them. Unbeknownst to Rodolphus, Bellatrix's dark orbs opened slightly. She kept still as the coarse cloth grazed over her rosy nipples.

She slowly lifted her head focusing on his shins. He lifted his head in time for her eyes to lock into his. Rodolphus flinched as he felt her gaze bore into him instead of through him. The gaze lasted a mere second, but it felt like eternity. Her head fell down and he finished washing her as fast as he could. He offered his hand to her to help her out of the tub. He focused on her feet as he dried her body. He was far too afraid to look at anything else. Once again, she remained perfectly still and only moved as he helped her into a deep purple silk nightgown.

Standing up so suddenly stained her. She toppled over and fell into Rodolphus' chest. He swiftly picked her up and carried her to the master bed. He laid her down gently, tucking her in between the down comforter and satin sheets. She fell asleep immediately. He smiled softly as he pulled the comforter to her neck. She'd make it.

"I will be away for at least three days," Rodolphus whispered to Dolly, not wanting to wake up Trip who was sleeping beside her. Dolly opened her wide eyes and nodded at him. "You are to take care of your mistress and do everything in your power to make sure she is safe and happy," he began. Dolly nodded again.

"Please inform me of her condition daily. You know how to contact me if something serious happens and you need help, right?" he asked. The ever-loyal elf nodded vigorously producing a frayed black string from the pocket of her nightgown.


	2. Chapter 2

_I guess I'm still holding on to something _

_that I know will probably never happen,_

_because somewhere deep down inside me, _

_I have this little piece of hope that someday, it will. _

– _David Drake_

Rodolphus retreated to his bedroom where he packed a small bag of essentials to take with him on his travels. A few seconds later, he appeared in the alley behind the townhouse that he purchased in a small town several hours away from London. The house cost less than what it should since it was completely run-down. The bank repossessed the house much to the displeasure of the former owners. They showed their anger with the decision by trashing the home. This hardly bothered Rodolphus. As with the manor, he employed the help of Trip and they renovated the home.

The work was almost finished and required a few more finishing touches. Rodolphus was exceptionally skilled with his hands and handcrafted various pieces of furniture for his homes. His skill caught the eye of a local furniture maker who hired him on the spot. Rodolphus worked on a piece-by-piece basis. He promised the elderly owner that he would work at the shop full-time once he fully moved into the townhouse. There were a few loose ends for him to secure before he could leave the Wizarding World.

His thoughts drifted to his weak wife as he worked. Clearly no amount of physical labor could push her completely from his thoughts. As if by habit, he fiddled with the black string around his neck. Dolly hadn't contacted him outside of her daily reports so he assumed his wife was doing well. He laughed recalling Dolly's stories about how Bellatrix declared herself well enough to leave citing that she no longer wished to remain locked in the master bedroom.

Of course, the elf put her foot down refusing to let her leave until she fully recovered. He pictured the arguments between Dolly and his petulant wife. Bellatrix tried to sweet talk the elf by turning on her charm. Her perfected pout and doe-like eyes could get anyone to do her bidding. Luckily her elf knew better and was not easily persuaded.

Rodolphus' three days away turned into a week. This surprised neither one of his house elves for they knew how invested their master became when caught up in various tasks. In addition, the shopkeeper persuaded him to restore two antique pieces for his most valuable customers. Rodolphus could not turn down the offer upon hearing how much they offered for each piece. The earnings were almost double what he usually commanded.

Part of him feared returning to the manor. He was positive Bellatrix wouldn't try to curse him, but he could not be too sure. Also, he figured she would want to leave as soon as she could. Dolly verified that. A full week would give her enough time to heal.

Bellatrix sighed deeply as she gazed out of the big bay window overlooking one of the manor's sprawling gardens. Shivering, she wrapped the hunter green cashmere blanket tighter around her legs. She wished she grabbed another blanket. The sunny day deceived her for she hadn't expected the chill in the air. In the distance, two blackbirds circled around each other. A worm dangled from the mouth of one of the birds. The other bird attempted to steal it from its companion. _As they say, the early bird gets the worm. _Bellatrix glanced down at her book realizing that she hadn't made any progress with her studies. Her fingertips caressed the bird skull pendant.

_"Wake up, Bella," Rodolphus whispered attempting to rouse her. She moaned softly and rolled over taking most of the blankets with her. Rodolphus shook her shoulder gently hoping that'd do the trick. Once again, she did not respond. He called to her again, raising his voice just a bit._

_"Rod... I'm completely knackered and do not fancy another go," she whined. She extended her arms over her head, her hands curled over the headboard and her back arched off the bed._

_"Please, Bella," he begged. The timing of what he was about to do was quite urgent. And it was slipping away slowly. He reached for her shoulder again. This time, she turned to face him. Her eyes fluttered open revealing her smoldering dark orbs. Rodolphus, captivated by their beauty, almost forgot the task at hand. He dug deep into the pockets of his trousers and pulled out a necklace. He quickly tied it around her neck._

_Bella jumped back as a tidal wave of powerful magic ran through her body. What the hell is this? She glanced down to find a bird skull pendant resting between her breasts. She fingered the soft velvet around her neck. She racked her brain trying to find the origin of the object. It's definitely dark.  
_

_"Rod, it's ugly. Take it off," she demanded crossing her arms over her chest. She scowled at him, her mood quickly souring. He woke me up for this piece of shite? Her hand snaked up her neck, but he quickly pulled her hands away. _

_"No," he said in a firm tone that startled her. Her pushover of a husband never stood up to her. "Absolutely not." She huffed at him displeased with his defiance._

_ "Well, what is it?" she questioned after a few moments of awkward silence. Her eyelids drooped and she struggled to keep them open._

_ "Promise me that you will use it when the time comes. Things are going to get worse. You know it. This will keep you safe."_

_ "How?" Her dark eyes narrowed like sharp daggers pointed straight at him._

_ Rod spent the next few minutes explaining the necklace's significance. His father had cheated death with it once and gave it to him. He said it could beat the killing curse if you tugged on it fast enough. The bird's skull came from a baby Phoenix. The mother, upon seeing her dead offspring, coated the skull with her tears. The silver coating preserved the tears. Bellatrix did not need him to tell her twice about the healing capabilities of Phoenix tears. More importantly, they were able to bring a person back even from the brink of death._

_The couple sat quietly while Bellatrix processed the information. Bellatrix doubted she'd extend the same kindness to him if she possessed such a valuable object. She wasn't surprised when he offered the necklace to her. After all, he was madly in love with her to the point where it seemed obsessive. They'd been married just over three months and she questioned whether she felt the same. Narcissa suggested she give it some time. Sometimes love takes time, she said._

_Inhale. _

_Exhale. _

_In. _

_Out. _

_Eventually, she tore her gaze away from the tantalizing sway of the tiny piece of power banging against her chest. Her stomach somersaulted in an unusual way as she stared into his deep brown eyes. Is this what Narcissa mentioned? Impossible. Her stomach somersaulted again as she noticed their tiny golden flecks. No way._

_ "Thank you," she responded trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. "What about you?"_

_Her eyes widened at her error. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. The emotion she struggled to hide filled the three words. It was almost as if she'd said those three words to him. Rodolphus' eyes sparkled and his chest swelled with hope. Perhaps she does care!_

_ "I have this," he responded pointing to a frayed piece of black string around his neck._

_ "But, it…"_

_ "It works."_

_ "What about…"_

_ "Yes and they work. Promise me you'll use it."_

_ "I will," she answered without hesitation. A shiver ran down Rodolphus' spine. She pressed her hand into his bare chest and slowly pushed him back down on the bed. He heard the rustling of her silk nightgown. The moonlight shone off her pale body. She rolled on top of him, straddling him between her silky thighs. A grin broke out on his face as he stared up at her, mouth slightly open at the sight above him. She bent down ever so slowly and wrapped her lips around his ear. Her hot breath tickled his neck. He traced small circles of the soft flesh of her lower back._

_"Fancy another go?" she asked innocently batting her long, soot-colored lashes at him._

_"Hell yes," he growled nipping at her neck. He flipped them over for a slow, passionate session. He kept his eyes glued to the pendant between her beautiful breasts thankful that she had accepted his offering._

Rodolphus entered his private study shocked to find Bellatrix seated in front of the big bay window. The sun dipped behind the rolling hills and cast an attractive glow over her. He desperately wished to pull her into his arms and hold her close, but he knew better. He removed his shoes, tiptoeing carefully across the hardwood floor as not to startle her. He failed. Her head spun around and she locked eyes with him. Once again, she looked directly at him instead of through him. He froze.

"Why?" Her voice was soft and void of its usual malice. Rodolphus swallowed hard, his brain working a mile a minute. He had not anticipated that she would speak first. His legs remained locked in place, afraid to come any closer.

Her question deeply insulted him. It was as if she did not know why he bent over backwards to help her. He reviewed his options. He didn't want to point out that he was her husband and his actions were ones that husbands performed for their wives. He didn't want to tell her she needed his help for she'd argue that she did not. He ruled out mentioning her tears. He scanned the room for her wand, which he found resting on a side table several inches away from her.

She opened her mouth to ask her question again. She despised having to repeat herself. He picked up a silver cashmere blanket off an ebony wingback chair and walked toward her. He draped it across her shoulders and left the room before she could respond.

An hour and a half later, thoughts of his wife were far from his mind as he worked around his kitchen. Tonight's meal consisted of spaghetti and veal meatballs. The tomatoes growing in the garden were finally ripe and ready for the marinara sauce. He found great pleasure making the pasta by hand. Oldies music played from a small stereo on one of the countertops. The elderly shopkeeper enjoyed the music and made a convert out of Rodolphus. The upbeat songs differed drastically from the classical music with which he was familiar. He sang and danced along while he cooked.

He was so engrossed in his cooking that he did not hear Bellatrix enter the kitchen and take a seat on a stool at the island. The smell of his cooking whetted her growing appetite. She clamped down on her bottom lip to prevent a smile from forming on her face. Rodolphus looked silly dancing around the stove. She could not deny that he had a nice voice and could dance well. _Of course he can dance… he's a Pure-blood after all_, she concluded wondering when he'd notice her presence.

"Since we've been together… Ooo… Loving you forever is what I… need… let me… be the one you come running to… I'll… never be untrue…" he sang.

He turned around to place a small bowl on the island. He jumped back shocked to see Bellatrix sitting in front of him. Sauce fell from the bowl staining his white linen shirt and burning his chest. Tracks of sauce ran down his torso staining his light grey trousers. Rodolphus slowly unbuttoned his shirt revealing the hardened planes of his stomach and chest. Bellatrix's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She quickly adverted her gaze hoping that he wouldn't remove his trousers. Thankfully, by the time she looked up, he had exited the room.

Bellatrix waited a few seconds before succumbing to her hunger. She filled a plate with heaps of pasta slathering it with a generous amount of sauce. Certainly he would not mind if she took a few bites. Besides, he made enough to feed a family of four easily. She held back a moan as she dug into the food. She wondered when he learned how to cook.

Rodolphus returned to the kitchen a few minutes later and caught Bellatrix feasting on the freshly baked garlic bread. She sucked the garlic and oil off her fingertips before shoving another piece into her mouth. He wanted to smile at her. He filled a glass of elf-made red wine and pushed it toward her. She eagerly reached for the glass savoring the taste of the wine of her lips.

He filled a plate with leftovers from the fridge. He moved slowly hoping she'd invite him to stay and dine with her. He cast one last look at her before he exited the kitchen. She was too busy sipping her wine to even notice him.

Rodolphus sighed as he entered his study. Of course she wouldn't ask him to stay. Only a fool would believe otherwise.

**A/N: **Rodolphus sang along to _Let's Stay Together_ which belongs to Al Green.


End file.
